


More Than Transport

by pennswoods



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Wholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Sherlock, John was integral, essential and would always be so much more than transport. </p><p>Artwork accompanying Nox Candida's Sherlock BigBang piece, <i>Not Just Transport</i>, a remix of <i>The Doctor's Wife</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Transport




End file.
